


First Days

by ZoeWarren



Series: Firefly: drabbles [6]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWarren/pseuds/ZoeWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble in the series. Follows Absence Makes the Heart..., which follows Leave of Absence. Best to begin at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days

The gossip arrived at the training house ahead of her. The legendary Inara, most accomplished Companion of her generation, was no longer taking clients. Coupled with the Operative’s attack, the damage to the Training House, and the rescue by pirate, the story was just too good to pass up. In the days after her arrival, no matter where she walked, the murmur of speculation and embellishment rose in her wake.   
  
“I’m not sure this is the example I want you setting for the girls. You and I both know how little romance has to do with the life of a Companion.”  
  
“It has precious little to do with the life of a pirate, either.”  
  
“You’re not helping.”


End file.
